nostalgiarushfandomcom-20200215-history
Tellana Truelance
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Cavalier (Order of the Cockatrice) Level: 2 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Gnome Deity: ? Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 15 +2 DEX: 11 +0 (+2 from racial) CON: 14 +2 INT: 12 +1 WIS: 08 -1 CHA: 13 +1 Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments HP: 18 = (10)+ CON (02) + FC (00) (Cavalier 1) (04)+ CON (02) + FC (00) (Cavalier 2) AC: 17 = + DEX (00) + Armor (05) + Shield (02)* + Misc (00) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (05) + Shield (02)* + Misc (02) AC Penalty: -05 = (-04) + Shield (-01) INIT: +02 = (00) + Trait (02) BAB: +02 = (02) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +04 = (02) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 13 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +05 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + CON (02) Reflex: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (00) Will: -01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-01) Speed: 30' (20' in armor) Dam. Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resist: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * Shield Focus adds +1 AC Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MWK Bastard Sword: Attack: +06 = (02) + STR (02) + Misc (02) Damage: 1d10+2, Crit: 19-20/x2 Name: "Glory" Dagger: Attack: +04 = (02) + STR (02) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 19-20/x2 Lance: Attack: +04 = (02) + STR (02) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: x3 Special: Reach (Can attack 10 feet away, but not adjacent). 2x damage and 1H when mounted. Heavy Crossbow: Attack: +02 = (02) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d10+?, Crit: 19-20/x2 Range: 120 feet Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' (20' armored) Favored Classes: Cavalier, Fighter Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far as humans in dim light. Elf Blood: Count as both elf and human with regards to racial effects. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects and a +2 saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Multitalented: Gain +1 HP or +1 skill point when leveling in one of two favored classes. Class Features Cavalier Armor/Weapons: All simple and martial weapons, all types of armor, all shields (except tower) Challenge (Ex): 1x per day, challenge 1 foe within sight as swift action. +(level) damage to target, I take -2 AC to other targets. Challenge ends when target is dead, unconscious, or combat ends. Furthermore, +1 morale bonus to melee damage against target so long as I'm the only one threatening it. Can use 1x more per day for every 3 levels beyond 1st, max of 7. Mount (Ex): No AC penalty to Ride while riding my mount. Mount gets Light Armor Prof. feat. If mount dies, I can choose another after 1 week mourning.It gets no link/evasion/devotion/ improved evasion abilities until next time I level. Order (Ex): If I break any edicts, order's challenge ability is lost for 24 hours. Tactician (Ex): I receive a teamwork feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. Must meet prereqs. As a standard action, I can grant it to all allies within 30 feet and sight/hearing. Allies retain its use for 3 rounds + (1 round for every 2 levels I have). Prereqs not required for allies. Once per day at 1st level. Braggart (Ex): At 2nd level, the cavalier can spend a standard action to extol his own accomplishments and battle prowess. He receives Dazzling Display as a bonus feat. He does not need a weapon in hand to use this ability. The cavalier receives a +2 morale bonus on melee attack rolls made against demoralized targets. This requires an Intimidate roll. Feats FEATS Skill Focus: Diplomacy (+3) Paired Opportunists: Whenever adjacent to an ally who shares feat, receive +4 circumstance bonus on attacks of opportunity vs creatures that you both threaten. Enemies provoking attacks of opportunity from ally also provoke tehm from you so long as you threaten them (even if something would normally deny you the AoO). You cannot take more than one attack of opportunity against a creature for a given action. Shield Focus: +1 AC from Shield Traits Reactionary: +2 to Initiative Heirloom Weapon: This heirloom weapon is of masterwork quality (but you pay only the standard cost at character creation). You gain a +1 trait bonus on attack rolls with this specific weapon and are considered proficient with that specific weapon (but not other weapons of that type). Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. Skill Pts: 06 = + INT(01) + FC(01) + Misc(00) (Cav 1) 06 = + INT(01) + FC(01) + Misc(00) (Cav 2) Total Rank CS Ability Misc Acrobatics* 0 0 0 0 0 !Appraise 1 0 0 1 0 !Bluff 6 2 3 1 0 !Climb* 2 0 0 2 0 !Craft (Weapons) 6 2 3 1 0 !Diplomacy 9 2 3 1 +3 (Feat) Disable Device* 0 0 0 0 0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 0 Escape Artist* 0 0 0 0 0 Fly* 0 0 0 0 0 !Handle Animal 6 2 3 1 0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 0 !Intimidate 5 1 3 1 0 Perception 1 0 0 -1 +2 (Racial) !Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 0 !Ride** 5 2 3 0 0 !Sense Motive 3 1 3 -1 0 Stealth* 0 0 0 0 0 Survival 0 0 0 0 0 !Swim* 2 0 0 2 0 * - ACP applies **- ACP ignored when on loyal mount ! - Class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 08 lb Artisan's Outfit 01 gp 04 lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Shield, light steel 09 gp 06 lb Bastard Sword, MWK 35 gp 06 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Backpack (Container) 02 gp 02 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Candle 01 sp 00 lb Case, map 01 gp 0.5 lb Crowbar 02 gp 05 lb Oil Flask (x3) 03 sp 03 lb Rations, Trail (x8) 04 gp 08 lb Rope, Hemp (50') 01 gp 10 lb Twine (50') 01 cp 0.5 lb Waterskin (x2) 01 gp 04 lb Scale, merchant 02 gp 01 lb Artisan's tools 05 gp 05 lb Belt Pouch (Container) 01 gp 0.5 lb Chalk (x10) 01 sp 00 lb Flask 03 cp 1.5 lb Flint/Steel 01 gp 00 lb Weapon Cord 01 sp 00 lb Whetstone (x3) 06 cp 03 lb Tankard (Clay) 02 cp 01 lb Total Weight: 105.0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-66 67-133 134-200 Finances GP: 36 SP: 01 CP: 08 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 26 Height: 5'10" Weight: 135 Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Appearance: In the works Demeanor: Cocky, Ambitious, Sweet-talking, Planning Background Lana to her friends, Tellana Truelance grew up as a member of a barely-noble house whose accomplishments were all-but-forgotten. Subject to bullying at a young age, Tellana learned to defend herself and took quickly to swordplay. Her practice served as a way to vent her frustration, but she eventually saw a future for herself in wielding a blade, of being a knight like the Truelances of old. The heirloom blade of the Truelance family, a massive bastard sword named Glory, hadn't been used in years and it was a miracle that it hadn't been pawned within the past couple generations. It was far too heavy for young Tellana to practice with, but she used weighted practice blades to train herself to handle it. Eventually, she could effectively wield it with one hand, allowing her to hold a shield in the other. Tellana soon joined the Order of the Cockatrice, determined to bring herself fame and fortune and restore the name of Truelance to its former glory. She knew it would take plenty of work, but she'd take every opportunity and advantage she could, striving to be a 'true' noble once again as well as a respected warrior. She trained her own horse, a mighty steed named Veyron, and became suitably proficient in mounted combat. Truelances once crafted their own weapons, and Glory itself was handcrafted by some distant ancestor of hers and enchanted with magic long-since depleted. Tellana is still learning the arts of weaponsmithing, but vows to one day craft a lance no less impressive than her family heirloom. Adventure Log XP Received: 1450 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Cavalier BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Order (Braggart) HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +6 = +4 (Class) +1 (INT) +06 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 12 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . .